Hammerwiki:Choppa
The Choppa is a Warhammer Online Career. The Orc Choppa is the aggressive melee DPS archetype career for the Bloody Sun Boyz army. Even among Orcs who love fighting, Choppas are loose cannons who charge into the fray and get stuck in at the slightest opportunity. Choppas specialise in going Berserk, becoming more deadly the more damage they do. They are paired with the Dwarf Slayer. For information on unlocks, refer to the bestiary. Career overview “Wuz betta den one choppa? Two choppas! Two choppas is one more… is one times da… is lots more fun! Waaagh!” :- Chopmo, Dung Heap Philosopher Even the most stable Orc is only a hair's breadth from coming completely unglued in the heat of battle. It is to the great relief of their opponents and allies alike that most of them manage to keep it together. There are some Orcs, however, that just can’t be bothered with that sort of thing. These are simple creatures – simply violent, simply well-armed, simply a bloody nightmare to keep from running blindly into the fray – and they are among the most deadly of opponents one will ever face in the heat of a melee. These are Choppas, named for their weapon, and their weapon named for them, and their frenzy is to be feared. Playing a Choppa is straightforward. Get in the fight, and stay there as long as you can without getting yourself killed. The longer you’re in a fight, the more your morale and rage builds and the more berserk you become. This makes your attacks more powerful and unlocks new devastating abilities. However, the use of these abilities depletes your rage and thus reduces your combat strength. You must decide whether it’s more important to maintain your berserker frenzy or unleash a powerful attack upon your foe. You must also remember that you are less well armored than your Black Orc cousins, and generally less durable. The fighting itself may be simple, but strategy is required to reach and maintain your peak effectiveness. Speciality At the heart of the Choppa is a deadly warrior, but his true power begins to shine only as he lets himself be carried away by the frenzy of battle. As his Rage rises, the Choppa quickly works himself into a frothing frenzy. The more he fights the more Berserk he becomes, his attacks bombarding the enemy in a ceaseless onslaught. His frenzy makes the Choppa bold, opening up new possibilities for attack which would be far too dangerous or difficult to attempt otherwise. These moves further enhance his power and capabilities, opening even more potential attacks as the fight unfolds. Rage is a Choppa's career mechanic. It goes through three stages: Normal (0-24 Rage), Furious (25-74 Rage), and Berserk (75-100 Rage). The latter stages grant the Choppa additional damage output, but his defensive abilities suffer greatly under the Berserk stage. Masteries Path of 'Da Savage This path is focused on completely embracing the Choppa's self-indulgent bloodlust, growing increasingly powerful as the fight goes on. Those who specialize in this Mastery will be able to deliver an endless string of brutal blows against their enemy, and are especially effective if the victim is distracted since the price for the Choppa's fully-consuming rage is that they are more vulnerable to counter-attacks. Path of 'Da Wrecka The Path of Da' Wrecka teaches the Choppa to fight several enemies at once - after all, if choppin' one person is grand fun, then choppin' lots of people can only be better! A Choppa who masters this path has an instinctive grasp of the flow of battle, allowing their frenzy to fill them with power, but also being sure to release powerful exhausting attacks before they become overexerted. Path of 'Da Hitta This Mastery is focused on constantly exhausting the Choppa's frenzy into powerful blows, brutally punishing their enemy. A specialist in this path is a surprisingly sturdy warrior, since they almost never let their rage build to the point that they become more vulnerable. Abilities :See main article: Choppa abilities. Offensive heavy melee class with some really nasty, powerful moves, who's best at his namesake: choppin'! Influence Rewards :See main article: Choppa influence rewards. Trivia *The Choppa has been called Battler, Berserker and Ironclaw at various stages of the development of WAR. *The Choppa was not included in the initial release of WAR, leaving the Greenskins without a melee DPS career (along with the Dwarfs) - there was even speculation that the career would be scrapped and replaced entirely - however as of the end of the Bitter Rivals live event, the Choppa and Slayer were both included in the game. *In the tabletop version of Warhammer, the Choppa is referred to as "Boys," or "Lads." The choppa is simply a weapon in the tabletop version. Gallery Image:Choppa1.jpg|An early Choppa render Nosecrawler_062.jpg|Choppa NPC Category:Warhammer Online